


Something's Missing

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Jihoon is dense with his own feeling, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Jihoon felt like something is missing but he didn't know what. Jisung stepped up to point him to the right direction.





	Something's Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my first 2park fic. Take place after Samsung pay fansign if I'm not mistaken, it's the one after Clean fansign.
> 
> I hope you all like it :)
> 
> UN-BETAED [YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED]

"Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon turned and put a smile on his face when he saw Jisung walking up to him. They were just finished their schedule with Samsung Pay and now waiting for the van to take them back to the dorm. "Yes, hyung?"

"You okay?"the oldest on the group asked, hugging the younger from behind.

"Yes, why?"Jihoon asked, frowning at the question.

"Well, you were frowning and making this scary face."Jisung said. "Dorm Jihoon makes his appearance."

"Really?"Jihoon asked, startled.

"Uhn."

"I didn't realise."Jihoon said, hiding his face with the sleeves of his hodey.

Jisung let go of the younger male and turned him gently to face him. He looked at Jihoon's eyes with worry in his own. "What's wrong?"

"I....I felt like something's messing."Jihoon said, sighing. "Every time we finished our performance I have this feel of accomplishment from a success stage, no accident or anyhing, and seeing our fans happy is like the biggest accomplishment ever."

"But?"Jisung prompted when Jihoon stop talking.

"I'm happy to see our fans happy, I'm grateful that Daniel-hyung is healthy enough to make a brief appearance and there's no accident on stage."Jihoon said, scrubbing his forehead in stress. "But I still feel like something's missing."

Jisung smiled at the younger males's words. He knew what the younger felt exactly because a certain someone talked to him and said something exactly the same at the changing room. In Seongwoo's case tho, the reason was clear, Daniel is his boyfriend after all, his empty space left a big hole on his chest. In Jihoon's case however it was different. He hadn't realize his feeling toward their resident sparrow yet. He patted Jihoon's hair gently, and thinking how beautiful a young love is.

"What's different with today's stage?"Jisung asked, urging the younger to realize the reason of his uneasiness. He's not going to just spell it to him, he need to realize it himself.

"Well, Daniel-hyung's not there, that's for sure."Jihoon answered slowly, thinking back on today's stage, the talk part and the performance part.

"And?"

"Seongwoo-hyung smiled less than usual, but that was to be expected."Jihoon said. "I'm jus glad he didn't make mistake on our performance with how distracted he was even thought he didn't show it."

"What else?"Jisung asked. "What about Daniel's spot on the dance?"

"Seongwoo-hyung had to stand alone without Daniel-hyung to leaned back during Energetic."Jihoon said. He stopped talking for a few second before he suddenly said in a rush. "Woojin took his place during dance break, I had no one to perform our little skit like usual."

Jisung smiled at that.

"It's not like I blame Daniel-hyung or anyhing, it just made me a little bit confused and just end up standing there, playing with my hand. Woojin and I already talked about what would we be doing during that dance break, but it was before we know that Daniel-hyung is sick and can't perform with us."Jihoon said, rambling his inner thought. "We had no time to talk about what to do because of the slight change in choreo and Woojin didn't help either, that bastard. And......"

"Jihoon-ah."

"He should at least help me out or something....."

"Jihoon-ah!"Jisung tried again.

"He knows how awkward I can be when I'm alone or nervous or....."

"PARK JIHOON!" Jisung finally snapped.

"Holly crap!"Jihoon said, eyes widening in shock when he finally realize what's wrong with himself.

Jisung laughed at Jihoon shock face. He was still laughing when the other members looking at them with frowns on their faces. He said nothing when Minhyun walking up to them and asked what's going on. He wiped his eyes and looked at Jihoon, taking the younger male's hand he said gently. "There you have it."

"Did I just basically admitting that I miss Park Woojin?"Jihoon asked in horror, voice low. Apparently not low enough because Minhyun rolled his eyes and walked back toward Jaehwan and Seongwoo. "Even tho he was right there?"

"Well, people did say that 'you don't know what you have until it's gone'."Jisung said, chuckling. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I...I don't know really."Jihoon said, sighing in defeat. He never think about Woojin before, he was always there. His presence was like natural, something to be expected. It was like breathing, you never think about and just do it naturally. That's what Woojin is for him, as natural as breathing.

"It's a start at least."Jisung said, smiling. "Take your time, think about what he is to you and where you want him in your life."

Jihoon said nothing and saw Jisung leave him with his own thought. He looked at Woojin and his heart skipped a bit when Woojin looked back at him and smiled that adorable smile where his snaggletooth showing. Jihoon clutched at his chest and mumbled softly. "Oh." 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr if you want @thesilverdream I usully post about Ongniel and 2 park or whatever stupidity Wanna One did on TV...I don't know why I stan them, lol


End file.
